A Party For Two
by YAOIismyfandom
Summary: America likes to throw parties. Canada usually goes but always ends up cleaning up in the end.


_Summary: America_ _likes parties and Canada. Canada_ _goes but always ends up cleaning up. Tonight is no different or is it?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did it would be one gay orgy. Just saying._

America liked to come over for frequent visits. Canada didn't mind, he liked Alfred's company. He was funny and boisterous, and it was never boring with him around. He also liked to throw random parties and invite Mattie to come join the fun. He always went, but usually had to end up putting everyone that stayed, into one of the bedrooms, including Alfred, then go sleep on the fold out couch. This is where we find him now.

"Stupid American, why can't he send people home before they get pissed eh?  
I'm getting tired of moving everyone." He mumbled the yelled or talked loudly, "Oh my  
God Alfred did you put on weight since the last time I was over? You're fucking heavy!"

He had slung Alfred over his shoulder to get him up the stairs only that wasn't working so he brought him over to the sitting room and laid him on the floor. He pulled pout the fold up bed and hauled Alfred onto it.

"There you go fat ass you sleep here I'll go upstairs." He told the sleeping lump.

"Mattie?" America asked sleepily causing Canada to jump. "Will you stay here with me?"

"Why?"

"England, Japan, and Hungary wanted me to watch a movie with them. It was about a haunted house, and I'm scared." ( _And I know Alfred would never say this but it fit the story)_

Canada softened, it wasn't often Alfred admitted fear. "Alright move over." He whispered.

Alfred smiled up at him groggily and scooted over. Matt shook his head and took off his shoes and jacket. He lay down with his back to Alfred and tried to drift off to sleep. Then, he felt an arm wrap around his middle pulling him to a toned chest. He felt Alfred's breath on the back of his neck causing goose bumps to rise all over his body. He then felt gentle kisses being laid on his neck and clothed shoulder.

"Al-Alfred w-w-what are y-you doing?" He stuttered.

"Nothing." Was his reply. Then the kisses started again along with a hand rubbing up and down his side.

"Alfred stop you're drunk. You're going to do something you'll regret in the morning."

"I'm not drunk Mattie. I didn't drink this time."

"I saw you drinking Al don't lie to me."

"I was drinking water and pop, not alcohol. I actually wanted to remember this." (Alfred planned it all! : 3)

"Remember what Al?" Canada asked turning around.

"This." Then he leaned forward and kissed Matt. Matthew was so surprised that he gasped giving Alfred the chance to add his tongue to the equation. At first Canada didn't respond, but then he put his hands in Alfred's hair and kissed back. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours, but was only a couple of minutes.

Canada pulled back and asked, "What are you doing Al? Do you really want this?"

"Matt I've wanted this for a while. I've just never had the courage to do it until now." Alfred said softly. He reached out with one hand and cupped Matt's cheek. He leaned back in and kissed Matt again. He moved down and nuzzled Matt's neck before he started to suck on a sensitive spot. He heard his Mattie moan out so he sucked harder on that one spot. He had Canada sit up so he could take off their shirts. He pushed Matt against the back of the couch and got between his legs. Matt grabbed Alfred behind the neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Alfred pulled away and nipped down Matthew's chest. He got down to the top of Matt's pants and unbuttoned them with his teeth. Matthew looked down at him through hooded eyes with an expression that screamed lust.

America moved back up to kiss Matt, but was pushed back onto his back. Canada crawled over him and straddled him.

"You can't tease me Alfred, or I'll get you back." He stated before attacking America's neck.

He latched on to a spot right below the jaw that would be hard to hide. Be bite, sucked, and licked until a big purple mark was left in his wake. Since Alfred was not wearing a shirt he went right down to his pants and tore them off along with his boxers. Alfred laid there completely nude watching Matt undress himself. He closed his eyes for a moment until he felt something warm and wet on his swollen erection. He looked down to meet violet eyes as Matthew sucked on the head of his cock. Then all in one movement Matt had taken all of him in.

He threw his head back with a groan as his Mattie started to bob his head. He felt every nip, every lick, every suck and God did it feel good. When he felt like he was going to release Matt pulled away. He groaned in frustration before looking down to see Matthew preparing himself. Matt was in world of his own bliss, his fingers had found a spot inside himself that made him see white. He didn't notice when Alfred crawled over him, but he did notice when Al stopped his fingers and pulled them out. He whined at the loss and looked at Alfred with pleading eyes.

"Please Al." He begged

"Please what Matt? What do you want me to do?" Al teased.

Matt whimpered and pulled him down and whispered in his ear, "Please Alfred don't make me wait. I want you."

America positioned himself at Matt's stretched entrance, before he thrusted all the way in. Matt screamed in pain and pleasure, and tears gathered in his eyes. Al bent down and kissed his cheeks and licked the tears away, while pumping Matt's member to help with the pain. He whispered comforting things into Matt's ear until he got the okay nod. He pulled out half-way before he slowly pushed back in. He did this a couple of times still whispering in Matt's ear. He kissed Canada's cheek and started to speed up when Matt started to moan.

Alfred was being surprisingly gentle and loving instead of rough and dominating like Matt thought he would. He didn't know what to do with Alfred's soft side except to lean up and kiss him lovingly. He pulled back and looked into Alfred's eyes to see him looking down at him with adoration.

He could feel the pleasure starting to build up so he whispered, "Go faster Al."

"I don't want to hurt you Mattie" Alfred replied back."

"You won't just do it please."

Alfred nodded before speeding up his thrust and going just a bit deeper. He moaned out when Alfred hit that one heavenly spot inside of him that made him see white. He leaned up wrapped hi arms around Alfred's shoulders and kissed him. He pulled away and whimpered when Al bit down softly on his shoulder.

"Al I'm gonna- "he didn't get to finish because he moaned loudly when release hit him and he came over his and Alfred's chest. Alfred came with a groan inside of him not soon after.

He pulled out of Matt and lay down beside him. Matt curled up in Al's side and laid his head on his chest. Alfred kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you Mattie." Al said softly.

"I love you too Al." He replied with joyful tears in his eyes. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep wrapped in his American's arms, knowing he was loved. Alfred covered them up before he went to sleep. He didn't know if France ended up staying the night. With one last kiss to Matt's head he drifted off with his lovely Canadian in his arms.

THE NEXT MORNING

He woke to warm arms around his middle and voices in the back-ground. He grumbled before snuggling into the chest in front of him. Then he remembered what happened last night and his eyes snapped open. He sat up and saw France, England, Japan, Hungary, Prussia, and Russia looking down at Alfred and himself.

"Hello, nice morning eh?" He asked trying to remove their attention from the still sleeping American. That's when everyone exploded.

"Have last night Bridie?" – Prussia

"Onohnhonhon, Mathieu I want all the details later, but first I'm going to beat the shit out of that American." – France

"Damn bloody American can't help but tarnish everyone can he? Stupid fool, he is controlled by his libido." – England

"Would you mind if I took some pictures?" – Japan

"Those are so going on my yaoi blog." – Hungary

"Become one with Mother Russia da?" – Russia (obviously -_-)

(Bet you guessed them before you read their name)

He then found himself in America's lap and Al saying, "Hey leave my Mattie alone what we do on our time is our business. So why don't you all just go home?" He smiled down at Canada and hugged him tighter. They all walked out looking dejected except Japan who was holding a tissue to his nosebleed and Russia who walked out smiling.

"Hey Matt guess what I just figured out from everyone being here?"

"What's that Alfred?"

"I love you and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe for as long as we both exist."

Tears gathered in Canada's eyes before he replied, "I love you too Alfred and you've been keeping me safe since we were kids."

Al smiled before pulling him in for a tender kiss full of love and promises of forever. Matt pulled away and leaned back against Al's chest with a contented sigh. America laid down and pulled Matt against his chest and they both went back to sleep, hoping to wake back up and it to not all be a dream.

THE END

Review please it'll make me so happy. And if not I'll be so sad.


End file.
